


pieces of dana

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: headcanons [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Belly Rubs, Bisexual Dana Scully, Cannabis, Cars, Color, Dancing, F/F, Love, Music, Pregnancy, Running, Sapphic, Seasons, Speeding, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson, cancer mention, driving fast and free, headcanons, kitchen dancing, let her be free, night time, punk phase, self-care, summertime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: just some short fics and headcons about dana scully
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. punk

i. punk

She went through a punk phase during undergrad. With the all black grunge clothes, nose and belly ring (that she still has today), black boots, and shaved head. It angered her father and older brother, saddened her mother, and elated her sister and younger brother. But for Dana, it was the first time that she felt comfortable in her own skin. 

She listened to the local punk bands in between studying for her physics exams (acing all of them because Dana Scully does **Not** fail anything). She even dated some of the band members, in fact, her first grown-up relationship was with a lead singer and they lived together for over a year together when she was a senior. But sadly, Molly and her music were destined for New York while Dana was destined for medical school. Dana would never forget Molly. She wasn’t shy about talking about her, which again infuriated old dear Bill, confused her parents, and made Melissa and Charlie proud.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	2. midnight blue

ii. midnight blue

Her favorite color is midnight blue. Funny, how people think that her favorite color would be pink or some soft color. But for Dana, midnight blue is the perfect color because that's when you can see the stars and the true essence of the ocean _._ It's the time of day where she can truly feel like herself.

Even as a child Dana was not a fan of the light pastel colors that the other girls loved. She was partial to greys, blues, and hunter greens. She was made fun of for this, as are most children who don’t conform to social norms. Dana was a tomboy, one of the lost boys from _Peter Pan_. She didn’t need the dresses, the bows, and tea parties with her dollies. She needed fresh air, a ball, some shorts or jeans, and a hat. Her mother always groaned when she did Dana’s laundry because her clothes were as dirty as a pig in the mud, those stains never came out. 

Midnight blue is a sophisticated color that isn't quite navy but is definitely not black. It’s kind of an illuminated blue.

Grown up Dana has exactly one skirt and blazer combination and one dress of this color. She rarely wears the dress but keeps the skirt and blazer at the front of her armory. She has a throw blanket that she keeps at the end of her bed this color, and it is as silky as the ocean she loves. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	3. cannabis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I have never used cannabis so just keep your comments to yourself lmao

iii. cannabis

She smoked weed in college. She spent her free weekends with Molly, (her senior year punk singer girlfriend) sharing joints while laying naked, touching each other’s bare skin, listening to music on the stereo speakers. Dana felt light and airy, and once thought she found the meaning to God and life, but forgot it in the morning.

She stopped smoking the minute she walked the stage and began medical school. She never thought of it again until she had cancer. 

Dana spent her days and nights feeling like a living zombie, staring blankly ahead and emotionless. The cancer was spreading, trying to enter her brain and blood, causing more destruction. 

As a doctor, she knew that cannabis had therapeutic elements and it was proven to help alleviate many conditions, including the pain that cancer causes. cannabis use can help in increasing appetite, decreasing nausea, decreasing pain, increasing euphoric feelings and happy hormones in the brain. 

She decided to try the same corner that she and her friends used to frequent and see if Chad (yes that’s the pot dude’s name) was still working there. To her surprise he was there and thankfully didn’t recognize her. He included one rolled joint with her little bag. When she got home, she broke out a lighter and lit up. After 15 minutes, she could feel the pounding that was behind her eyes fade away. She was feeling human again. 

She was going to make brownies, that way she could have a treat with her unconventional treatment. She had fun making them, eating only one. But, she would never get to finish them. They sat in her fridge as she fought for her life in the hospital. 

Her cure came in a little vial suspended in de-ionized water. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	4. time of day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little quick thing

iv. time of day

She is more of a night owl than a morning person. She loves watching the moon from her window, watching every night the different phases that moon is in. She knows the stars, the constellations, from her father. He said that the stars will always guide him home as a way to help his youngest daughter cope with his leaving.

She loves the stillness and quietness of the night. The mornings are too busy and rushed. When she lays in bed or on the couch, she feels like she is the only one left in the world awake. It is her time to shine as bright as the stars. When they drive late at night on a case, she looks out her window and watches as town after town passes by in a flurry of lights and late talk radio shows. She loves how the lights bend and blend together when they're on the highway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	5. music

v. music

She does not like classical music. Well, it is not her first choice. It only plays when she is trying to calm herself or focus. She read something back in college that the best way to memorize is with Mozart or Bach playing in the background while studying. Ever the overachiever, she went out and bought a cassette tape of the ten greatest classical symphonies and opened her textbook to page one. 

Her music taste is eclectic, mixing her childhood music from the 70s and early 80s to the punk rock and alternative music of the day (the 90s). She loves a angsty and tragic lyric. Music by Stevie Nicks, Joan Jett, Madonna, the Indigo Girls, Alanis Morissette, Joni Mitchell, Linda Ronstadt, and the Bangals line her the bottom row of her bookshelf. She loves female musicians and the way their voices transports her to a different plane of being. 

She does have a record player, hidden and forgotten in her childhood bedroom closet. Records of the Beatles, Rush, David Bowie, Fleetwood Mac, and Bruce Springsteen are capturing dust in her mother’s attic. 

Her car has a lot of music in it, nicely tucked away in a box under her backseat. Cassette tapes of her favorite punk band from college, of her favorite symphony, of her favorite rock ballads, and of her favorite songs to sing off-key to. She never lets Mulder know, though. This is something that is for her, and only her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	6. speeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi, pls don't speed, always wear a seat belt, and don't drink or drive... But If you do speed I hope you never get caught <3

vi. speeding

She likes driving fast. She is the one in control, no one else is. When she was 15 years old, she got her learners permit. She had many demerits on her drivers license test for going 5 miles over the speed limit. She had to promise not to speed to her parents in order to get her real license at 16. 

She did not have a car to herself until she was 22. She always had to share with her siblings or parents for the car. But, in college, she earned and saved up enough money to get a car. It may have been from 1978, but it was hers and hers alone. She held solo karaoke sessions, let out some of the deepest sobs, and belted out full belly laughs in that car. She even had an affair in the backseat. 

When she joined the FBI, her first car was retired. Now, she has to rely on bland sedans. They may be plain, but they are full of force, just as she is. Sometimes, she takes the rental car from Mulder. She moves up the seat, plants her foot on the gas and sits back while the country back roads scream by her. The windows are often down, tangling her red halo, but she is free. The feeling of the night air on her skin frees her spirit and lightens her mood. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	7. belly

vii. belly

When she was pregnant, she rubbed her belly. Yes, most expectant mothers rub their stomachs, but Dana Scully cherished her belly. Moisturizers, oils, balms and lotions cluttered her dresser and bathroom cabinets. She rubbed the vanilla smelling lotions on her belly when she felt anxious. She applied lavender scented moisturiser when she was stressed. She put coconut oil on every night before bed.

Every time she touched her tummy, she spoke to her unborn child. She made up stories, sang lullabies, and spoke of her dreams. Yes, most expectant mothers talk to their children, but for Dana Scully, this was her lifeline. She spoke of their father, their adventures, their love story, and their tragedy. She sang like she was giving a retirement concert, passionately and lovingly. She told her child about her dreams for their future, what she wanted to see them do and accomplish. 

Every movement and nudge from within her, she teared up. Yes, most mothers may cry at the feeling of their unborn child moving, but for Dana Scully, this was a miracle. She was never supposed to experience the feeling of having two heartbeats. She was never supposed to experience the flutters of baby hiccups. She was supposed to be barren as the desert sands. 

Dana Scully was meant to be a mother and she was to all her children, regardless of where they came from or went.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	8. run

viii. run

She likes to run. Since she was small, she has always been running. Running all over the house, her parents were always trying to keep her still. She played soccer and ran track in high school. Every time her family moved, she liked to explore her new neighborhood by running on the sidewalks, taking in the new environment. She loved the feeling of her lungs burning with every breath, the way her muscles were a bit sore the next day after a meet or game, and the wind on her face.

She splurges on running gear. Shoes are her weakness, as are shorts, sports bras, and leggings. She likes wearing color when she runs. Her inner child thinks when she runs by people fast, she’ll look like the Flash whizzing by. It’s a childish notion, but she likes it. She ran exactly one (1) marathon, she dislikes all the people near her, so she stopped at one. She finished very proud.

She used to run every day, but now, she either runs on the treadmill (which she hates) or finds time to go outside for a run once a week. Aging and responsibilities are infringing with the urge to feel the burn of her lungs and muscles. 

When she finds time to go outside for a run, she feels that inner child within her, bubbling up as she does her stretches. She smiles and begins to run.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	9. dancing

ix. dancing

She dances in her kitchen. In between pans of brownies, cookies, and casseroles, she dances to the music in her mind or on the stereo. The movement of her hips, sway of her arms, and her head moving to the beat, she is truly a sight to see.

She would never allow anyone to see her like this, not even Mulder. No, the only one who saw her like this was her big sister. It was a thing that they did together. Artists like Stevie Nicks and Madonna were their favorite go to dancing songs. 

Licking her finger, cleaning off the chocolate of brownie batter, she sways her hips side to side, her shoulders rising and deflating to the beat. She moves to the sink with her head bobbing up and down, arms itching to move. Sometimes she twirls in her socks, trying to feel like Micheal Jackson.

She dances in her kitchen, sometimes it’s fast, sometimes it’s slow. Her slow dancing is usually reserved for sad times or lonely times. She feels the songs in her soul and needs to feel them through the slow sway of her legs, left to right. Not moving, she has entire dance with herself. 

It is a cathartic release, for her to dance while no one is watching. Self-care as the kids say. She is healing herself, with every dance and she has no plans to stop.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	10. season

x. season

She loves the summer time. Memories of vacations and beach trips with her family are treasured. She remembers this one time they went to the beach while still living in San Diego, red umbrellas littered the beach, little multi-colored pop-up changing rooms with white stripes on the sides, and endless fun. 

She played all day long with her brothers tackling her in the surf, collecting seashells, identifying seaweed and hermit crabs, and reddening her skin. Now, when she goes to the coast, she remembers the childlike wonder of the sand between her toes, the cold water around her ankles, and the echoes of laughter from a past time. 

She loves the summer and it’s warmth. She never wants to be cold again. The closest she will go to the cold is autumn. Summertime for Dana Scully is a time of purging the cold from her skin and mind. The bright blue sky and red umbrellas reside in her mind; the hot sun and melting ice cream help her warm. 

She appreciates the cold, but she loves the life that comes after the frost. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


End file.
